


Heists Where None Have Gone Before

by song_of_scrios



Series: All the Fills [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Heist, I forgot to add Bones, Jim likes dangerous women, Shame on me, This is an AU, and computer geeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_scrios/pseuds/song_of_scrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for a photoset that http://aglassfullofhappiness.tumblr.com/post/53339331680/star-trek-heist-au-pike-recruits-a-team-of-the</p><p>Pike needs a team...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heists Where None Have Gone Before

Christopher Pike paced the length of his New York skyline loft exactly twenty three times before the first one showed up. James T. Kirk strolled in dressed in a crumpled, black Armani suit with a busted lip and what was most likely blood staining his white shirt. "Chris, what was so important that you had to drag me all the way across the city for? I was in the middle of a date with a rather antsy poledancer who was moonlighting as an assassin." Pike rolled his eyes.

 

"I keep telling you Jim, one of these days you're going to find a girl that is going to kick your ass off a cliff." Kirk snickered. "Well if we're counting only women then of course that's always a possibility. If we're counting men then Spock's already beaten you to the punch." "Speaking of Spock, i thought you should know I invited him." Jim strolled over to the bar and poured himself a tumbler of Jack.

 

"Spock would rather keep his face in a computer screen than socialize. What is this about Chris?" Pike turned to look out at the night sky. The city that never slept was taunting him with silence from behind the soundproof glass. "Blackwood Trust recently reported a break in, that some thousands of dollars was stolen. Blackwood was reimbursed and so were those that were stolen from. I had Uhura look into it." "Not her, please tell me she's not coming." "Have a problem with it sweetie?"

 

Jim turned around to see Uhura, dressed in a form-fitting, red dress sitting on the bar with a martini in hand. "Let me guess, shaken not stirred Uhura?" "Don't be so melodramatic Kirk. And for your information I have no preference." "Who else have you called in Chris?" Jim grumbled around the rim of his glass. "Scotty and Sulu whom I know you've worked with before on the transportation detail of Killian Stone's daughter. I've also found some new talent that I think you might appreciate.

 

After all, you both boil down to the same roots." Chris smiled a bit at the memory of the young boy that had successfully lifted his wallet only two days prior without him even noticing. He was getting too old for these things. Which was why he was passing on the job to Jim and people he trusted with the job. Thinking on it he could see them doing heists where no one has ever gone before.


End file.
